The Wrath of Hades Part 1
(10 years ago......2 children play along the beach) Ares: I bet you can't swim farther than me! Apollo: Why do we always have to do this......I know you're a better swimmer. Ares: Come on, let's race one more time. Apollo (rolls eyes): Fine.... (they both leap into the ocean and start swimming away from the shore, after about five minutes Apollo starts to get tired) Apollo: Hey, let's turn back. Ares: Come on, a little farther. Let's make that piece of driftwood our finish line. Apollo: Fine.... (they swim out to the driftwood, Ares arrives several seconds before Apollo) Ares: I WIN Apollo: Again....(he hangs onto the driftwood in order to catch his breath and realizes that there is a girl floating on it) Apollo: HOLY CRAP! Ares: Is she alive? (he pokes her) Apollo: Don't do that! Ares: Let's get her back to shore. Apollo: Yeah, King Kronos will know what to do. (the two boys take the girl and swim back to shore. Meanwhile, on the beach a hooded figure watches them. He wears a red hooded cloak with a black "8" written on it.) 8: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... (present day) Winston Storm: Oh the sailing life is the life for me. Dum dum dum dum. Victor: I didn't know you were a singer. Winston Storm: I'm not. I just like to compose a diddy or two every now and then. Hmmhmhmmhmm. Sigfried (covering his ears): Are we at the next island yet? Terra: We should be soon. It's been awhile since we left G 2.5 Greenwood: Sailing is kind of boring...... Ishmael: Well we do a few things to pass the time. Storm: Like singing! OH the sailing life is the life for me..... Sigfried: SHUT UP Victor: Are we there yet? Terra: NO! Ishmael: And another way of passing the time is getting pissed at each other. Greenwood: Oh....I see...... Victor: Are we there yet? Terra: LAND HOOOO! Victor: Hey! Who are you calling a ho? Terra: I said there's land. Victor: Ho. Terra: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HO? Victor: Baka... Sigfried: It looks like there's a city on this island. Ishmael: Good, I need to buy some new fishing equipment since that bonehead marine stole my old set. Storm: Oh that's too bad. What was his name again? Victor, Sigfried, and Terra: BONEHEAD! Storm: That's not nice. Greenwood: No, that was his name. Storm: Oh....really? What was his mother thinking? Terra: Ugh, let's just get off this ship before someone gets killed. (Terra, Victor, and Sigfried leap onto land) Victor: We'll go scouting ahead. Storm: Okay, have fun. I'll stay here until I get bored. Sigfried: Thank god we're off that ship.....a week a sea is too much for me. Victor: Oh the sailing life is the life for..... Sigfried and Terra: NOT YOU TOO! Victor: Ha, I'm kidding guys, chill. (they walk up a grassy hill and find a beautiful city made of stone, Ancient Greek-like buildings) Sigfried: Whoah.............. Hoplite: Stop right there! (the three pirates are surounded by Hoplite soldiers) Don't take another step. Who are you? Victor: That's none of your concern. Hoplite: I guess we have no choice but to attack. Terra: Good! I'm super pissed off. Victor: As always. (meanwhile, standing on top of a stone tower, a lone figure looks over the city) Apollo: Looks like things are about to get interesting. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Roughseas Category:Stories